Familia
by Popy16
Summary: Esta historia habla sobre como el amor puede borrar el dolor que dejaron aquellas personas que ya no estan. "Sonrie siempre, de otra forma, todo esto fue inútil". Familia. Romance. Humor.
1. El papá de Kagome

**Familia.**

El papá de Kagome.

-Inuyasha, necesito volver a mi época.

-No.

-Inuyasha, VOY a volver mi época.

-¡Ni se te ocurra que te dejaré volver!

-¿Ah, no? ¡Siéntate!

-Kagome… tonta…

La azabache le dio un maternal beso en la frente a Shippo y saludo a sus amigos con la mano antes de dirigirse al pozo ignorando completamente los gruñidos de nuestro hanyou favorito.

-¡Esa tonta que ni piense que se irá así!

-Ya, ya, Inuyasha,-dijo poniéndole el báculo enfrente para que no avanzara.-la señorita Kagome necesitara tiempo con su familia después de permanecer tanto tiempo aquí.

-¡Pero aun hay fragmentos por encontrar antes que Naraku!

-¡Ya déjala, perro tonto, lo que te molesta es que la quieres toda para ti!-lo acusó el pequeño kit.

Inuyasha se tornó de un color rojo intenso antes de propinarle un golpe al kit y salir disparado de lugar, por supuesto teniendo absoluto cuidado de que todos notaran que él NO se dirigía al pozo.

-Ese tonto de seguro en un rato irá a molestar a Kagome.

-No te preocupes, Shippo, la señorita Kagome sabe la palabra justa para deshacerse de él.

-No esta bien.-se escuchó la voz seria de Sango que no había emitido palabra en todo el suceso.-Él no entiende, nunca entiende.

Sango comenzó a caminar inmutable o demasiado sumergida en sus pensamientos hacia la aldea.

-¿Qué le hiciste a Sango, Miroku?-lo acusó.-Da miedo…

-Te juro que yo no le hice nada esta vez, Shippo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-¡Estoy en casa!

-Hermana, cámbiate rápido que ya nos vamos.

-¿Y mamá y el abuelo?

-Mamá esta en su cuarto y el abuelo salio hoy temprano y dijo que nos esperaba allá.

-Bueno, en un momento estaré lista, avísale a mamá que ya estoy en casa.

-Sí.

Mientras Kagome se cambiaba su mente no dejaba de atormentarla.

_Supongo que debí haber hablado de esto con Inuyasha. No, quizá hice bien en no hacerlo, él no podría soportar la situación, solo lograría incomodarlo._

Unos leves golpes en la puerta de su cuarto le advirtieron a la chica que su madre ya estaba lista para partir.

-Mamá…

-Kagome, hija, todo va a estar bien, como siempre.-le dedicó una sonrisa aunque se podía notar en sus ojos que había estado llorando.-Pero dime, ¿dónde esta tu amigo Inuyasha?

-Bueno, pues él… esta en el Sengoku.

-¿En el Sengoku? ¿Es que no ha querido acompañarte?-la tierna mujer que siempre sonreía, denotaba ahora, una profunda molestia y desilusión.

-No es eso, mamá, es que yo no se lo he dicho.

-¿Por qué no, Kagome?

-Porque sé que él no sabría como manejar la situación y solo terminaría incomodándolo.

-Bueno, hija, si tu crees que eso es lo mejor esta bien, pero recuerda que tú siempre lo has apoyado a él, no creo que se incomode porque por una vez eso fuese al revés.

El taxi los esperaba abajo, una vez en él, todo se mantuvo en absoluto silencio salvo por las indicaciones que hacia la señora Higurashi al conductor.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Esa Kagome ya me las pagará, ¡¿pero quien se cree que es? De que va esa actitud suya de me-voy-a-mi-casa-y-si-no-te-gusta-te-siento. ¿Acaso yo me voy lejos del grupo cuando a mi se me da la gana?_

…Bueno, quizá ahora mismo no estaba con los demás… y quizá, a veces, se iba a ver si Kikyo estaba bien… ¡Pero él siempre estaba con los sentidos alerta velando por todos ellos! Y la muy mal agradecida así se lo pagaba.

_Estúpida Kagome._

_Estúpida actitud suya._

_Estúpida increíble vista que tenía para ver los fragmentos._

_Estúpida manera en la que su corazón parecía doler cuando estaba lejos._

_-_Keh.-y de un salto llego a la cima del árbol sagrado.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ya era tarde, ella ya tendría que estar durmiendo, mañana volvería al Sengoku, caminaría hasta no sentir las piernas, pero ¡ey! Sus piernas eran ya muy parecidas a la de una supermodelo. Sonrió en la oscuridad imaginándose con unas medias de red y unos zapatos de tacón, caminando a plena luz del día en la superficie irregular del Sengoku. Era una buena forma de deshacerse de unos feos tacones, ¡ja! Como si ella usase alguno.

Una vez más el recuerdo de su día cruzó su mente. Su abuelo ya era muy viejo y no había podido resistir el recuerdo de la trágica fecha de la muerte de su único hijo, ahora estaba en el hospital bajo observación, su mamá se había quedado con él y su hermano estaba en la casa de un amigo. Ella había preferido quedarse sola. Tenía la baga ilusión de que su príncipe azul viniera a salvarla de sus penas. Pero él no había aparecido.

_¡Al demonio!_

De un salto se levantó de su cama, fue al baño y se miró en el espejo; estaba horrible, su cabello era difícil de diferenciarlo entre lo que era y un gato salvaje, sabía que luciría una mejor apariencia luego de una batalla a muerte con Naraku, que en estas condiciones. Pero a quien le importaba, después de todo no tenía a nadie para quien lucir hermosa.

Entonces bajó a la cocina y tomó un cuchillo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ronquido. Susurro. Susurro. Ronquido.

Inspira. Exhala. Inspira. Exhala.

Ronquido. Movimiento. Murmullo. Ronquido.

Era el momento.

Durante todo el día lo habían retenido para que dejase a Kagome en su época, ¡incluso Sango se había atrevido a usar sus polvos somníferos con él! ¡CON Él! Pero ahora todos estaban dormido y él podía huir. Claro, no era tan idiota como para no saber que no podía traer a Kagome con él, si despertaba a la chica a estas horas con esa intención se podía ir olvidando de lo que significaba caminar. Pero después de ver cómo todo el mundo parecía estar en contra de que fuese a verla (o como decían ellos, molestarla) empezaba a sentirse inseguro de lo que podría estar haciendo Kagome.

Solo iría, se aseguraría de que estaba bien, y luego volvería.

BIEN, quizá la olería un poco para asegurarse de que ningún macho la había tocado, pero nada más.

Complacido con su resolución, decidió partir.

Cuando salió del pozo pudo percibir el olor a la sangre de Kagome, y se dirigió asustado dentro de la casa. Si alguien estaba lastimando a Kagome él… olió un poco mejor y se dio cuenta de que no había nadie más en casa.

_No puede ser…_

-¡Kagome!

De un manotazo el chico le arrebató el cuchillo de las manos a la azabache.

-¡¿Qué demonios crees que haces?

-¡Inuyasha, ¿quieres matarme de un susto o qué?

-¡¿Por qué te estabas cortando, tonta?

-Oh, pues, porque estaba aburrida y ya sabes, nada como perder un poco de sangre para pasar el rato.-dijo sarcástica.

Sarcasmo que Inuyasha no entendió.

-¡¿Estas loca?-más afirmó que preguntó, entre asustado y preocupado.

-Inuyasha, intentaba pelar una manzana, ¡no me estoy auto eliminando, idiota!

Inuyasha la evaluó con la mirada y luego paso a mirar la manzana a medio pelar en el piso, para finalmente convencerse y mirar su pequeño corte en el dedo pulgar.

-¡Ah!-gritó la chica.-ya deja de destruir mi ropa cada vez que quieras vendarme una herida, ¡tenemos vendas, ¿sabes?

-Keh.

-¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora?

-Keh.-se sonrojó levemente.-Sango, Shippo y Miroku no me han dejado venir por ti en todo el día y quiero saber porque.

-No es nada, Inuyasha.

-¡¿Cómo que no es nada?

-¡Ya déjalo, Inuyasha!

-¡Que me digas!

-¡Que no!

-¡Que si!

-¡Que no!

-¡Que si!

-¡Que no!

-¡Dímelo ya!

-¡Mi padre murió!

-¿Qué?

-Bueno, no hoy precisamente, sino hoy hace 7 años. Hoy fuimos a dejar flores a su tumba, por eso tenía que venir hoy, por eso los chicos no quisieron que vinieras.-terminó con voz llorosa.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?-su voz tampoco era la normal, sonaba dolida.

-Porque no quería importunarte, sé que tú no eres bueno manejando estas situaciones, por eso…

-Tonta, ¡somos un equipo! ¿Cómo piensas que yo no estaría para ayudarte?

-Yo no dije eso, Inuyasha, solo creí…

-Tan tonta como siempre, yo te prometí que siempre te protegería, ¿cómo quieres que lo haga si no me cuentas tus problemas?

La chica levantó su mirada hacia él, apenas podía verlo a través de las lágrimas que intentaba retener.

-¿Y si quiero llorar?

El cuerpo de hanyou se tensó como acto instintivo.

-Keh, pues hazlo.

Kagome no pudo contenerse más y se lanzó sobre Inuyasha, enterando su cara en su pecho y abrazándolo por la cintura, luego de un momento él reaccionó y le devolvió el abrazo.

Seguramente un príncipe azul no le hubiese dicho ni la mitad de los "tonta´s" que él le había dicho, ni hubiese levantado la voz, al contrario, hubiese hablado en casi un susurro, pero ella ya había entendido que no quería eso, no quería que la trataran como si fuese una inútil, como una muñeca de cristal, no, porque por más que él le dijese aquello ella sabía que él la veía como una igual. Ellos eran dos partes de una misma cosa, eran fuertes separados, pero indestructibles unidos.

-Kagome…-suspiró contra su cabeza mientras ella bajaba un poco el nivel de su llanto y comenzaba a perder la conciencia.

Él no era su príncipe azul.

Inuyasha era, su príncipe rojo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

N/A: Bueno, este es el primer cap de un fic de 8 capítulos. El prox cap tengo planeado que se llame "La mamá de Inuyasha".

Ya sé que no esta bien dejar un fic sin terminar, yo odio cuando las personas hacen eso, pero lo cierto es que yo pierdo un poco de mi tiempo escribiendo cada cap y no pienso escribirle al aire. No me mal interpreten, si este fic no funciona escribiré otro con otro tema diferente, no me daré por vencida ni nada, pero este lo cerraré.

Así que ya saben, si les gustó, un comentario me motivará a seguir escribiendo y sabré que mis palabras no son dirigidas al aire.

SALUDOS DESDE URUGUAY.


	2. La mamá de Inuyasha

**Familia.**

2. La mamá de Inuyasha.

_-¡Corre, Inuyasha, corre!_

_-Mamá… no.-dijo el pequeño con las mejillas mojadas ya que no paraba de llorar._

_-¡Inuyasha, por favor, corre YA!_

_-Mamá….-dijo el chico antes de echarse a correr. Fueron tan solo unos pasos y se perdió entre los arbustos. _

_Luego un grito desgarrador cortó el cielo._

-Inuyasha, despierta, vamos, Inuyasha.

-Mmm…-los ojos dorados finalmente te abrieron enfocándose en unos brillantes obres marrones.

-Al fin despiertas, creo que te di demasiada medicina para aliviar el dolor.-agregó con una sonrisita.

-¿Qué pasó?-preguntó al sentir todo su cuerpo dolorido.

-¿No recuerdas la batalla contra Naraku?

-¿Naraku…? ¡Ese desgraciado se me escapó otra vez!

-Quédate quieto, Inuyasha, o tus heridas se abrían.

-Keh, yo no soy….

-¡…un débil humano! ¡Sí, Inuyasha ya lo sé!

El oji-dorado no pudo más que abrir los ojos por la reacción de la chica del futuro que ahora salía enojada de la cabaña de Kaede. De inmediato entró Shippo, que relevó a la sacerdotisa.

-¡Que le dijiste a Kagome, perro tonto! ¿No te das cuenta que ella estuvo muy preocupada por ti todo este tiempo!

-Keh.-dijo despreocupadamente cerrando los ojos, pero en el fondo el comentario de Shippo no le había pasado inadvertido.

_Kagome…_

_¡Ese tonto! No es capaz de entender nada, podría haber muerto esta vez. Y yo como una tonta preocupada por él… _Kagome miró hacia el cielo y suspiró._ Tampoco es como si quisiera evitarlo…_

Unos días después.

-Inuyasha, ¿te pasa algo?

-Keh, solo quiero estar solo, Kagome.

Entonces se levantó del suelo y saltó a una rama lejana, y Kagome, un poco-bastante, dolida por el comentario se retiró junto al fuego donde estaban los demás.

-¿Sabe que le sucede a Inuyasha, señorita Kagome?

-No.

-Ese perro tonto de seguro solo quiere llamar la atención, Kagome, no te preocupes.

-No creo que sea eso, Shippo.

-Mmmm…-se escuchó la voz de Sango.-quizá su excelencia, debería hablar con él.

-No estoy seguro de que me escucharía….

-Pero no se pierde nada por intentar, ¿no?

-Pero él dijo que quería estar solo.-dijo ya con un tono no tan sereno en la voz.

-Pero usted es su amigo.

-Pero… no deberíamos molestarlo…-¿eso sonó a súplica?

-VAYA, su excelencia, no sea desleal con un amigo necesitado.

Miroku se levantó y se dirigió al bosque donde estaba su amigo, pensando que de seguro esta era la venganza de su Sanguito por andar persiguiendo jovencitas esta tarde…

-Sango, ¿tú crees que Inuyasha le contará a Miroku lo que sucede?-preguntó el pequeño kit.

-No, no le contará nada, eso es seguro, nuestra mayor esperanza es Kagome, por supuesto.-dijo con una sonrisita mirando hacia el oscuro bosque.

-Entonces ¿Por qué…?-comenzó a preguntar el inocente niño que no alcanzó a preguntar porque la respuesta vino a modo de ruido de golpes en el bosque y unos chillidos muy femeninos por parte de la voz de Miroku.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que apareció frente al campo visual de los chicos un monje que se acercaba utilizando su báculo como bastón y con unos cuantos sectores de su cara que en la mañana adquirirían el color violeta.

-Sanguito, no creo que quiera hablar conmigo esta noche…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Más entrada la noche, cuando ya todos estaban dormidos, bueno casi todos, Kagome salió silenciosamente de su lugar junto al fuego si despertar al pequeño que dormía a su lado.

Tomó una piedra y se alejó hasta donde un árbol era decorado con un chico vestido de rojo.

Y lanzó la piedra que impactaría en su gran cabeza dura.

-Oi, ¿Qué crees que haces, niña?-susurró el medio demonio, lo bastante bajo como para no despertar a nadie.

-Quiero hablar contigo, Inuyasha.

-Keh, ya duérmete.

-No.-contestó y comenzó a caminar al peligroso y oscuro bosque totalmente desarmada.

_Keh, maldita._

Y de un brincó el hanyou se colocó a su lado.

-Kagome, vuelve al campamento.

-No quiero.

-Kagome, no seas…

-…¡quiero que me lo digas!

-¿De que…?

-Ya sabes de que habló, hace una semana que estas muy callado, no peleas con Shippo, no te quejas de lo picante que supuestamente esta mi comida, ¡no haces nada!

-¡Oye, yo sigo peleando contra los demonios, consigo la comida y busco lugares seguros para dormir, ¿qué más quieres?

Kagome comenzó a temblar de la ira y por un segundo no supo que decir, pero pronto la palabra justa vino a su mente.

-ABAJO.

Plaf.

-¡¿Cómo puedes creer que necesitamos de ti? Inuyasha, ¿no has aprendido nada desde que nos conocimos? ¡Tú no significas para nosotros protección y alimento, tonto! ¡SOMOS UN EQUIPO! ¡Nos ayudamos los unos a los otros porque se supone que nos queremos!

Inuyasha, al no saber que decir, pronunció uno de sus típicos "Keh.", le dio la espalda a la chica y se sentó a lo indio en el pasto.

Kagome suspiró y se arrodillo delante de él.

-Inuyasha, yo…-miró al suelo y cubrió sus ojos con se cabello.-quiero saberlo.

-Kagome…

-No me importa si se trata sobre Kikyo, yo… quiero saberlo, quiero ayudarte, quiero que confíes en mi tanto como yo en ti. Quiero que estés bien.

-Kagome, yo…

-Esta bien, Inuyasha, dímelo cuando te sientas cómodo con eso, pero no olvides que no estas solo, Inuyasha, no tienes porque cargar con un problema tú solo.

Y en un impulso de valor, la azabache se acercó a hanyou y le besó la frente con gran delicadeza, como si fuese un niño que se acababa de caer del un árbol.

Mientras la chica se alejaba, Inuyasha no pudo moverse debido a la sorpresa que sentía y esa agradable sensación de calor que recorría su cuerpo.

_No estoy solo._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

La noche siguiente, junto al fuego, Inuyasha reunió todo el valor que tenía y empezó a hablar.

-Yo tengo algo que decirles.

Se hizo un silencio en el que todos miraron con intriga al chico.

-Necesito irme… por un par de días.

-¿Irte?-preguntó Shippo.

Por otra parte Kagome apretaba fuertemente los puños sobre su regazo y miraba al suelo, mientras que Sango sutilmente la miraba de reojo.

-Sí, necesito solo un par de días.

-Y ¿se puede saber a donde…?-comenzó Miroku.

-Eso solo le concierne a Inuyasha, monje Miroku.-le interrumpió Kagome levantándose de su lugar.-Supongo que te irás a la mañana, ¿me equivoco? Mejor me voy a dormir mañana regresaremos a la aldea de la anciana Kaede que no esta muy lejos de aquí y allí te esperaremos.

Cuando Kagome se estaba yendo a acostarse, para sorpresa de todos el ojidorado habló. Y pues… fue algo que dejó a todos bastante impresionados, especialmente a la chica del futuro e incluso él mismo se sorprendió de reunir el coraje de decir algo por el estilo delante de sus amigos.

Pero era algo que él ya se había propuesto decir.

Claro, no delante de todos y rotundamente no a la espalda de la chica, no es que hubiese podido mirarla a los ojos al decir aquello pero al menos esperaba que ella lo estuviese mirando a él.

¡Oh! Creo que ya lo he confundido todo, porque ahora seguramente, tú, que eres una enamoradiza compulsiva, te imaginas alguna declaración breve que incluye aquella palabra mágica relacionada con la letra "A"; y estabas hace dos segundos sonriéndole a la pantalla de tu computadora.

Pues, para no confundir más las cosas mejor continuemos donde lo dejamos….

Kagome se estaba alejando cuando Inuyasha simplemente soltó:

-Ven conmigo.-sonó bastante a una súplica.

Se hizo un gran silencio en el que la azabache se volteó.

-No tienes porque llevarme Inuyasha._-¡¿Qué demonios estoy diciendo? ¡Se lo estoy entregando con un moño a Kikyo!_

-Quiero que vengas.-murmuró un poco más bajo luego de recordar que todos los estaban escuchando con atención.

-¡¿Por qué?-dijo enojada por alguna razón que el chico no entendió.

_-_¡¿Cómo que por qué?

_-_¡Pues eso ¿por qué?

Inuyasha lanzó una mirada a sus amigos con una clara palabra "LARGO" y, aunque a regañadientes, se marcharon enseguida.

-¡Kagome, ¿qué demonios te pasa?

-No te entiendo, Inuyasha.

-Keh, no hay nada que entender.

-Si te vas a ir con ella, ¿por qué me pides justamente a mi que te acompañe? ¡¿Por qué? Llama a Sango o a Miroku, ¡no a mi!

-¿Con ella…?-Inuyasha abrió los ojos.-Piensas que iré a ver a Kikyo.

-¿A quien más sino? Si fuese a ver a Mioga o Totosai, lo dirías abiertamente, sin misterios.

-¡No es ningún misterio! Tú me dijiste que me ayudarías y por eso te pedí que me acompañaras.

-¡Pero nunca creí que me pedirías ir a ver a Kikyo! ¿Qué acaso piensas que soy de piedra? ¿Qué no siento?

-No soy estúpido, Kagome, ¡YO NO TE PEDIRÍA ALGO ASÍ!

-¿Entonces que…?

-Quiero que vengas conmigo a la tumba de mi madre.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-¿Es aquí?

-Sí… bajo aquel árbol.

Cuando llegaron Kagome se mantuvo de pie mientras Inuyasha se sentaba junto a la tumba.

-¿Tú la enterraste aquí?

-No. Algunos de los sirvientes de mi madre tuvieron compasión de ella y la enterraron. Keh, no tuvieron tanta compasión conmigo ya que me echaron apenas murió.

-Lo siento mucho.-dijo arrodillándose a su lado.

-Feh, eso ya no importa.

Pasaron unos segundos en silencio hasta que Kagome preguntó:

-¿Cómo era ella?

E Inuyasha, contó un sinfín de historias algunas tristes otras felices y Kagome notó que nunca antes había escuchado a su hanyou hablar tanto y de esa forma especial en la que lo hacia ahora. Ni siquiera cuando hablaba sobre Kikyo.

Ya era tarde y debían ir a una cueva cercana para en la mañana volver con los otros.

-Me hubiese gustado que te conociera, Kagome.

-A mi también me hubiese gustado conocerla, pero de seguro ella te mira siempre y te cuida, seguro que ya me habrá visto a mi también, después de todo nosotros pasamos mucho tiempo juntos.-dijo sonriendo.

-Sí…

-Yo sé que la extrañas, Inuyasha, pero ¿sabes? Todos nosotros estamos contigo, y aunque no seamos ella… te prometo que siempre te cuidaré, Inuyasha.

Inuyasha levantó su vista hasta toparse con los ojos de Kagome, tan tiernos y dulces que lo transportaron a un recuerdo bastante similar en el que habían unos ojos negros mirándolo con igual ternura.

_Flash back._

_-Mi pequeño Inuyasha, te prometo que siempre te cuidaré._

_Fin del flash back._

De un momento a otro ambos estuvieron abrazados.

-Tonta, yo soy el que te cuida a ti.-murmuró suavemente en su oído.

Pero él sabía a que se refería ella. Después de todo, ya una mujer de tiernos ojos negros ya había demostrado que no hacia falta tener superpoderes para poder cuidar de quien se quiere.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Woo! Hace ya muchooooo tiempo que no escribo ya estoy en deuda con ustedes, espero me perdonen, es que estoy a mil en el liceo por lo que no he tenido tiempo.

Espero que les haya gustado el próximo cap. De esta serie se llamará: "La familia de Shippo" que creo que será el tercer cap. Más tierno de este fic, (ya que en los dos fina1es…. Bueno no puedo decir nada)

SALUDOS DESDE URUGUAY.-


	3. La familia de Shippo

**Familia.**

3. La familia de Shippo.

-Ja, ja, ja. Tal vez comernos a un zorrito como aperitivo nos siente bien.

-Yo creo que se vería mejor como un sombrero para que haga juego con la bufanda nueva que me he conseguido. ¿Tu que opinas, zorrito?-dijo tomándolo por la cola.-¿No te gustaría acompañar a tu papá?

-¡Shippo!

-¡Kagome, ayúdame por favor!

-¡Shippo, por favor!

-¡Kagome!

-¡Ya suéltalo, Inuyasha!

La azabache tomó al pequeño y nervioso kit que el hanyou mantenía sostenido por la cola, y comenzó a mecerlo.

-Ya, ya, Shippo, aquí estoy, vamos despierta.

_¿Despertar?_

-Kagome…

-Sí, Shippo, aquí estoy, tranquilo, solo fue un mal sueño.

-Kagome, fue muy real.

-Lo sé, Shippo, pero tranquilo, no pasa nada, tú sabes que no fue real.

Inuyasha se quedó con los brazos cruzados mientras miraba como Kagome mecía a Shippo mientras le cantaba para que se volviese a dormir sentada con la espalda apoyada en un grueso árbol. No pudo evitarlo, sonrió, esto era lo que él más quería en el mundo, una familia con Kagome. Sabía que eso no iba a pasar, todavía tenían que derrotar a Naraku y Kagome aún tenía su propia familia al otro lado del pozo. Miró a su alrededor, el bosque, no era SU bosque, habían salido hace un par de días de la aldea de Kaede, pero era un bosque al fin, los árboles, el sol, la libertad, ¿podría abandonar todo esto y seguir a Kagome?

Sí.

Se sentó al lado de la azabache, quien se notaba cansada, últimamente Shippo había estado teniendo muchas pesadillas.

Así que hizo algo que increíblemente logró hacer sin que su pulso se disparara por las nubes.

Bueno, quizá solo un poco.

Tomó a la chica que cargaba en sus brazos con el niño e hizo que se sentara de perfil en sus piernas, dejando que la chica adormecida colocase su cabeza en su hombro.

Esto prácticamente se había convertido en un ritual entre ellos.

Todos dormían, Shippo se despertaba a mitad de la noche gritando y dando patadas, Kagome y él se despertaban, Kagome intentaba tranquilizarlo y hacerlo volver a dormir y él cuidaba de ella porque al fin y al cabo era una humana y necesitaba dormir más que él.

Shippo era como su hijo, por eso se sentía fatal al disfrutar de estos momentos, era como disfrutar de sus pesadillas.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

No entiendo porque todos creen que solo soy un zorrito.

Yo también puedo ser fuerte, tengo que ser fuerte, para sobrevivir.

Sí, quizá anoche haya despertado gritando por sus pesadillas, y sí quizá también lo haya hecho la noche anterior.

¡Bien! Quizá lo haya hecho todas las noches desde hace algo así como un mes. Pero eso no significaba _n-a-d-a._

Y quizá en este momento estaba en el hombro de Kagome y no caminando como los demás, pero eso solo demostraba su astucia, él estaba preparado por si una pelea se avecinaba, todos sus amigos estarían muy cansados para luchar por la caminata y _ahí _es cuando entraba él. Ahí es cuando él tendría que protegerlos a todos.

¡Ja! Ya se lo agradecerían luego.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Al final del día no hubo batalla, a menos que cuente la lucha por el último pescado en la cena contra Inuyasha.

Kagome le había pedido que se quedara despierto con ella un rato más luego que todos los otros se fueron a dormir, lo cual era raro, ya que ella siempre era la que decía que tenía que dormirse temprano para crecer grande y fuerte.

-Shippo, ¿puedo contarte una historia?

-Sí, claro, Kagome.

Se sentó en el regazo de la azabache, girando un poco la cabeza para poder ver la cara de la chica.

-Bien, esta es una historia, Shippo, pero quiero que prestes mucha atención, ¿sí?

-Mjm.-dijo asintiendo seriamente con la cabeza.

-Bien. Había una vez una niña que se llamaba Azuza. Ella se había quedado huérfana cuando era muy pequeñita, y había tenido que aprender de la forma dura que hacer y que no, para poder sobrevivir.

-Eso es muy triste.

-Lo es, Shippo. Pero ¿sabes, qué? Ella era muy fuerte, y sobrevivió. Solo tenía un problema, cada noche, ella despertaba gritando por sus pesadillas. Así que fue a la casa de una vieja bruja para ver si le podía vender algo con lo que acabar con las pesadillas.

Aquella bruja le dio una poción mágica, y la chica le pago el encargo con su caza del día. Estuvo en el bosque por un rato olisqueando la poción, no muy segura si ayudaría o no. Ya cuando comenzó a caer la noche, la chica se decidió por beberla he irse a dormir.

-¿Y se salvó de las pesadillas?

-Así es, Shippo.-la azabache asintió.

-Yo quisiera tener esa poción.

-Puedes encontrar mucha de esa poción en el río.

-¿En el río? ¿En serio?-preguntó entusiasmado, intentando ponerse en marcha pero la chica lo detuvo.

-Era agua, Shippo.

-¿Agua? Pero yo tomo mucha agua y eso no ha hecho que mis pesadillas desaparezcan.

-El agua no era lo importante, ella confió en eso para superar sus pesadillas, tú tienes a algo mejor en que confiar para acabar con tus pesadillas.

-¿Qué cosa?

-En mi. En Inuyasha. En todos nosotros.-acarició la cabeza del niño.-Tú no estas solo, Shippo, todos nosotros cuidamos de ti. _Nada_ va a hacerte daño, no mientras yo viva.-sonrió suavemente.

El kit lo pensó por un momento.

-Yo tendría que ser más fuerte. Mi papá y mi mamá murieron porque yo no fui lo suficientemente fuerte. Ahora los tengo a ustedes pero, ¿y si no soy lo suficientemente fuerte otra vez?

El corazón de la azabache se partió con esas palabras. ¡Este era solo un niño! No era justo que tuviese siquiera esos pensamientos.

-Entonces es mi culpa.-Inuyasha apareció de la nada frente a ellos.-Yo soy el que los cuida a todos, si mueren, es mi culpa.

-Nos cuidamos mutuamente, Inuyasha.-lo corrigió suavemente Kagome.

-Keh.

-Nada malo va a pasarnos, Shippo.

-Inuyasha es como Azuza. Yo quiero ser tan fuerte como ellos.

-Azuza estaba sola, Shippo, ¿quieres que nos vayamos?

-No, Kagome, solo quiero ser así de fuerte.

-Eres fuerte.-dijo Inuyasha.-¿Te olvidas de cuando Koga se llevó a Kagome? Fue gracias a tus hongos llorones que pudimos encontrarla.

-Exacto.-apoyó Kagome.-Todos tenemos habilidades diferentes. Por ejemplo, yo soy buena purificando el veneno y puedo ver los fragmentos de la perla, pero ¿en una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo? Yo pierdo. ¿Es eso una debilidad? No, lo sería si estuviese sola, pero yo sé que puedo contar con Sango, Miroku e Inuyasha para protegerme en una situación así. Somos un equipo.

El kit lo pensó un momento más.

-Somos una familia.-la corrigió.

-Una familia.-estuvo de acuerdo.

-Keh.

Entonces él no podía ser como Azuza, nunca podría, no porque él no fuese fuerte, sino porque aunque su mamá y su papá estaban en el cielo, él no era huérfano.

Él tenía una familia.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

N/A: Hace años, siglos, que no actualizo esta historia, prometí que lo haría en cuanto terminara _Diario de una viajera_, así que aquí esta. Espero les guste…


End file.
